South Park: Bigger, Longer
South Park: Bigger, Longer, & Uncut 2 is an upcoming adult animated musical comedy film that is the sequel to ''South Park: ''Bigger, Longer & Uncut and is based on the Comedy Central animated television series, South Park, It is scheduled to be released on May 15, 2020 by Paramount Pictures and Warner Bros. Pictures. Check out the other idea sequel "South Park: Out of the Shadows." Synopsis Scott Tenorman, the GSM, and four banished sirens from the Underworld rise up and are planning to conquer the world. It is up to the boy's to save the world by entering a battle of the bands can tell that magic will prevail. Cast Main Cast *Trey Parker as Stan Marsh / Eric Cartman / Satan / Mr. Garrison / Randy Marsh / Tom - News Reporter / Mr. Mackey/ Big Gay Al / Loogie/ Additional Voices (voice) *Matt Stone as Kyle Broflovski / Kenny McCormick / Jimbo Kearn / Gerald Broflovski / Butters Stotch / Additional Voices (voice) *Mona Marshall as Linda Stotch/ Sheila Broflovski/ Kendra Thorn (Singing)/ Additional Voices (voice) *April Stewart as Wendy Testaburger , Liane Cartman/ Sharon Marsh/ Mrs. McCormick/ Principal Victoria/ Shelly Marsh/ Additional Voices (voice) *Jessi Nowack as Stella Thorn (Speaking) (voice) *Anna Cummer as Kylie Thorn (Speaking (voice) *Shannon Chan-Kent as Kendra Thorn (Speaking) (voice) *Madeline Merlo as Erica Thorn (Speaking & Singing) (voice) *Shylo Sharity as Stella Thorn (Singing) (voice) *Britt McKillip as Kylie Thorn (Singing) (voice) Guest Cast *Lindsay Lohan as Hallie Parker/Annie James (voice) *Robert De Niro as Mr. Douchebag (voice) *Adam DeVine as Himself (voice) *Andrew Garfield as Spider Man Cosplayer (voice) *Andy Serkis as Gollum Cosplayer (voice) *Martin Freeman as Himself (voice) *Tim Curry as Mr. Butt van Fucker (voice) *Janet McTeer as Sataness (voice) Production N/A Music *South Park Theme (Dubstep Remix) - Primus (Remixed by The Living Tombstone & sung by Andrew Stein (MandoPony)/ Zachary Lobertini (Mic The Microphone)/Trey Parker/ and Matt Stone ) *Fingerbang - (Stan Marsh / Eric Cartman (Trey Parker)/ Kyle Broflovski / Kenny McCormick (Matt Stone)) *Battle (Cover) - Stella Thorn (Shylo Sharity)/ Kylie Thorn (Britt McKillip)/ Kendra Thorn (Mona Marshall)/ Erica Thorn (Madeline Merlo) *You Gotta Do What You Wanna Do! - Stan Marsh / Eric Cartman (Trey Parker)/ Kyle Broflovski / Kenny McCormick(Matt Stone) *Under Our Spell (Cover) - Stella Thorn (Shylo Sharity)/ Kylie Thorn (Britt McKillip)/ Kendra Thorn (Mona Marshall)/ Erica Thorn (Madeline Merlo) *Awesome As I Wanna Be (Cover) - Eric Cartman (Trey Parker) *Welcome to The Show (Cover) - Stan Marsh / Eric Cartman/ Satan (Trey Parker)/ Kyle Broflovski / Kenny McCormick/ Butters Stotch (Matt Stone)/ Wendy Testaburger (April Stewart)/ Stella Thorn (Shylo Sharity)/ Kylie Thorn (Britt McKillip)/ Kendra Thorn (Mona Marshall)/ Erica Thorn (Madeline Merlo), Chorus *Rainbow Rocks (Cover) - Cast *Let The Rainbow Remind You (Chaos Sprite Remix) - Chaos Sprite (Credits) *Shine Like Rainbows (Cover) - Cast (1st bonus track on the soundtrack) *Poker Face (Cover) - Eric Cartman (Trey Parker) (2nd bonus track on the soundtrack) Rating This movie is rated R for strong language, strong rude humor, strong disturbing scenes of violence and peril Receotion Critical The film received Universal acclaim from fans and critics for having even more vulgar content and much crueder humor than before. The film has a 99% of the critics giving a positive review on Rotten Tomatoes and a 91% on Metacritic. Controversies Although the film received Critical Acclaim both from Critics and Fans, many parents hated the idea for having an R rating than a PG-13 Rating and due to that Parents see Children mimicking the scenes from the movie and the Film was pulled in almost every theater in Virginia. Because of this, the sequel became one of the most controversial but critically acclaimed films to be released after the Better Entertainment Act of 2018 and after that the Directors promised that the PG-13 Rated version will be released in 3 years later. Gallery Teasers W.I.P. Related Articles *South Park *The South Park Movie (Live-Action film) *The Sirens (South Park) *South Park: Bigger, Longer, & Uncut 2 Credits Category:South Park Category:Upcoming Category:Musical Films Category:R-Rated Movies Category:Computer-animated Category:Paramount Animation films Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy-Adventure Category:Epic Battle Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Pop Culture Category:2D animation Category:Adult animation Category:2020 Category:2020 films Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Series Finales